Por ver tu sonrisa
by Emina Hikary
Summary: GinxRan. Él lo había hecho todo por ella, por su sonrisa. Y ahora, con todo perdido, solo quiere ver su sonrisa por última vez para poder partir en paz.


Hi there!

Esta es una de mis parejas preferidas, pero es la primera vez que escribo un fic de ellos.

Estaba viendo videos de ellos, y me tome uno con esta canción, que me pareció bastante adecuada, así que me decidi a al fin escribirles algo.

Es la parejita prácticamente oficial que Tite nos ha dado hasta ahora, y con una historia demasiado triste.

Y creo que es el primer fic, al menos dentro de Bleach no que no dedico a nadie =P

Simplemente para ese amor atormentado y trágico.

Aunque, pensándolo bien. Hoy es el aniversario de **Foros DZ**, aunque no este entre nosotros. Y mi frikismo por Bleach prácticamente se lo debo a ese foro. Así que ¡por DZ! XDDD

Pero que tonta soy =P había olvidado el disclaimer:

**Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Tite Kubo, a quien odio por ¿matar? a Gin pero amo por devolverme a Rukia 3**

**La canción es Promise me de Dead by April**

Espero que les guste n.n

* * *

><p><em>«No es aterrador saber lo que es el dolor. Terrorífico es saber que no se puede regresar a la Felicidad que se tenía.»<em>

_Rangiku – Poema tomo 46_

_**Por ver tu sonrisa**_

_**...**_

_**Into the fire on my own, hey**_

_**I know I wont see your face again, hey**_

_**Are you sitting there alone, hey**_

¿Ran, en verdad eres tú?

Me cuesta creer que esa mujer tan atractiva y alegre ahora no haga más que estar sentada mirando hacia la ventana, como los últimos copos de nieve se derriten entre los tejados y calles desoladas.

Y me duele saber que es por mi culpa. Todo trate de hacerlo por mi cuenta, y se que debes odiarme por no haberte preguntado, por no haberte siquiera avisado, pero no quería que ardieras en llamas junto con migo. No, Ran, lo único que quería era tu felicidad.

Así eso significara no volver a ver tu hermoso rostro, y esas sonrisas que solo me dabas a mí. Si, lo sé, ya no volveré a verte y eso me pesa, pero me pesa aún más no haber podido ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerte como debí. Por eso me disculpo ante ti.

Dicen que cometí errores, pero no siento que tenga que disculparme ante nadie más. Todo lo que hice lo hice por ti, y de lo único que me arrepiento fue de hacerte sufrir.

Los malos momentos que te hice pasar, la angustia, el sentimiento de traición. No, nunca te traicioné a ti ¿puedes verlo ahora?

_**Are you thinking like me of the laughing times, of all the sad**_

_**and loving times**_

_**Everything that's left of us is fading away.**_

Pero también hubo buenos tiempos ¿recuerdas? En esos momentos que éramos solo tú y yo sin nada más que nuestra mutua compañía, sin palabras innecesarias ni sonrisas fingidas. Solo tú y yo.

Como extraño esos días.

Pero hoy todo parece tan lejano. Arruiné todo lo sé. Sé que tú solo querías que me quedara a tu lado, pero no tienes idea de cuánto tarde en entenderlo. Y para cuando afín pude vislumbrarlo ya me había perdido.

Solo quería permanecer un minuto más a tu lado para demostrarte cuanto te amo. Porque yo te amo Ran, y sé que lo sabes.

_**Promise me you think of us as a time so wonderful.**_

_**Promise me you think of us still bright still colorful.**_

_**Promise me to look back at us as a time in your life you enjoyed.**_

¿Acaso esas son lágrimas?

No, Ran, por lo que más quieras no llores por mí. No merezco una sola de tus puras lágrimas.

Jamás te merecí a ti.

Y aún así me amaste.

Pero por favor no llores. Prométeme que no volverás a derramar lágrimas por mí. Promételo y ambos podremos seguir adelante, tú en tu vida, yo en la nada.

Daría mi vida nuevamente por poder secártelas en este preciso momento, para materializar mis manos en una suave caricia sobre tus cachetes mojados en aguas saladas.

Aún me duele en mi rostro, el lugar donde tus lágrimas lo alcanzaron aquel día. Llorabas entonces y lloras ahora, y nuevamente no puedo hacer nada, absolutamente nada para parar tu llanto.

Gin. – te oigo suspirar.

Y tu suspiro arrebata contra mi corazón que ya no sabía que poseía. Lo único que quería era no volver a verte llorar, y en cambio es lo único que he conseguido.

_**Surrounded by flames everywhere**_

_**What I used to be I'm not even there**_

_**The absence of you is killing me, hey**_

¡No me lo merezco! ¿Crees que no lo sé?

No soy nada, ya no soy nada y no puedo hacer nada para consolar tu pena, una pena por la sombra de alguien que no te merece.

¡No fui suficiente! ¡No! ¡No lo fui!

No lo fui.

Pero no puedo borrar todo lo que ya hemos hecho, todo lo que ya he hecho. No pude devolverte lo que te quitaron como tampoco puedo devolverte ahora al hombre que amas.

Y una vez más, no te he dejado nada.

Más que la pena.

_**Are you thinking like me of the laughing times of all the sad**_

_**and loving times**_

_**everything that's left of us is fading away.**_

Si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás ¿Haría algo distinto?

Recuerdo aquel día que te encontré, parecías tan indefensa. Pero no, nunca lo fuiste realmente, eres fuerte y decidida, por eso sé, por eso confió en que podrás salir adelante con o sin mí. Y a fuerza tendrá que ser sin mí.

¡Solo recuérdame! ¡Por favor recuérdame! Recuerda nuestros buenos días, días alegres y de sonrisas sinceras. Recuerda nuestras caricias, nuestros besos, nuestros cuerpos fundidos en uno. ¡Recuérdame como yo te recordaría a ti!

¡No! Estoy siendo tan egoísta de nuevo. ¿Cómo puedo pedirte que me recuerdes? Tendría que pedirte que me odies y olvides.

Eso es.

¡Ódiame! Ódiame por haberte abandonado sin decir nada, ódiame por haber lastimado a tus amigos, ódiame por no haber podido acabar con ese maldito por mí mismo.

Ódiame.

Olvídame.

Y se feliz.

Gin – vuelves a suspirar.

Y cada uno de tus suspiros me deja sin aire. Sé que no me odias ¡y olvida lo que dije! ¡No quiero que me odies! ¡No quiero que me olvides!

Déjame ser egoísta por última vez y querer permanecer en tus recuerdos. Atesórame, cuídame, guárdame. Que tú eres el único lugar donde permaneceré seguro.

_**Promise me you think of us as a time so wonderful.**_

_**Promise me you think of us still bright still colorful.**_

_**Promise me to look back at us as a time in your life you enjoyed.**_

Pero prométeme que recordarás solo los Buenos tiempos, solo aquellos que merecen, al menos un poco, ser recordados.

_**Promise me, Promise me, I will be fine without you**_

_**Promise me, Promise me, There's more in my life to see you**_

Pero por favor prométeme que volverás a ser la misma.

Prométeme que no dejarás que mi recuerdo no te deje avanzar. Porque de lo contrario, no puedo permitir que me recuerdes.

No importa que pase con migo. Yo prometo que voy a recordarte, que voy a anhelarte y que todos los días voy a desear que puedas volver a sonreír.

Gin – dejas salir una vez, pero esta vez con una pequeña, casi invisible sonrisa.

Y ahora sé que puedo marchar tranquilo.

Solo quería ver tu sonrisa una vez más.

_..._

_«¿Puedo permanecer igual que hoy y aún así decirte que te amo?»_

_Gin – Poema tomo 47_

**Fin.**


End file.
